


Fevering Consequences

by LiZZie_x



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, 双视角, 搞侬, 搞香甜软烫粘人可口的哭包侬
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiZZie_x/pseuds/LiZZie_x
Summary: 23岁小伙对21岁小伙哭哭啼啼索吻索抱。
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Fevering Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感是看《银色披头士》中有一段提到早期1963年虫在各个俱乐部演出，其中有几场说到侬生病了因此只有披头三演出，由此生发了搞侬的想法。

*john*  
你感觉很热，但那些东西却仍然把你挤得紧紧的，贴在你的脸颊，小臂，大腿旁，你难过地挣扎了一会，却徒劳地发现更热了，你感到一阵熟悉的、幼稚的愤怒，因此你大声地抗议：“我不想要更多的小熊软糖了！”  
然而没有人回应你，因为这是一个同样忙碌又焦虑的表演夜晚，但你不知道从哪里染来病毒，然后该死地发烧了。这就是为什么你一个人睡在小得可怜的套房里，一边捂着棉被一边大汗淋漓，还嚷嚷着关于不想要小熊软糖之类的话，尽管根本没有任何软糖在黏着你。  
好吧，你本来应该安静地待着，试着睡一觉，但你不能忍受这样的夜晚没有你在舞台上，大声唱歌，和你的乐队一起，还有，到底为什么要盖这该死的棉被？  
你的脑袋已经一团浆糊了，但你隐约记得有谁念念叨叨地把棉被裹在你身上，不惜和你在吱呀作响的小床上搏斗了一番只为把你的四肢都塞进被子里，并且为了让你乖乖不动他还……  
老天，是Paul，这个时候他就像一只过度操心的鸡妈妈，把被子的每一个角掖好，在他第一百次提出“是不是应该取消这一次表演”后，你终于忍不住抬起你那沉重的手把最近的一个枕头拍在他的后脑勺上，好让他知道他们三个人在俱乐部里唱上三个小时他并不会在空落落的房间里难过得哭…  
呃，你并不是想哭你只是鼻子有点酸，喔，视线模糊了操操操，不不…  
好吧，也许眼泪可以把这些假的小熊软糖冲走。  
但你还是很难过，你想要去唱歌，和大家一起，和Paul一起……该死！他到底什么时候能回来！他难道不知道他才是真正的绝版的软糖吗！  
你气愤地闭着眼睛，拼命咽下哽咽的冲动，并且提醒自己不要像个哭哭啼啼的女孩儿。  
你又躺了一会，一刻钟，或者是一个小时，你快要在咒骂Paul和小熊软糖的同时睡着了…  
但是有人把门打开了，有人低声交谈，随后是关门，别的声音被隔绝在了门外，然后这人走近了，带着一阵烟味和劣质酒的气味。  
你希望这是Paul但是——  
他把手放在你汗津津的额头上——  
喔，就是他。没有谁会这样把手放在你的额头上了。  
你听见有人发出满意的咕哝声，好吧，是你自己，你很高兴Paul回来了，所以你装出翻身的样子想把他的手留在你通红的脸颊和枕头之间。  
然而Paul抽走了这只手，说了一些关于应该洗个澡之类的话，你又感受到那种幼稚的愤怒，开始发出一些意义不明的大喊大叫，Paul显然没有料到这个，因此他慌张地朝你靠过来，再次把手贴在你的脸颊上。  
“嘿，我只是去洗个澡，好吗？冲掉身上的汗水酒气之类的？你应该乖乖睡一觉，而不是虚弱地冲我大喊。”他靠的很近，你能看见他细碎的刘海因为汗水而粘在额前，年轻的眼睛里透着疲惫与关切，而他的呼吸就这样轻轻地抚过你的唇…  
好吧，你可不想脸变得更红，况且他说的有道理，你不想抱着一个满身是汗的Paul McCartney睡觉……等等，为什么要抱着他睡觉？人为什么要睡觉？盖棉被为什么那么热？因为我是一只甲壳虫或者是别的？  
你迷迷糊糊地进行一些不着边际的思考，而Paul已经收拾好自己，顶着一头湿漉漉的头发出来了，尽管你的鼻子完全不能用来呼吸，但你也知道他周身一定散发着新鲜的属于Paul的气味，你傻傻地活动脸部肌肉扯出一个蠢毙了的笑容，不怕死地大声说：“Paul McCartney，我命令你立刻到床上来和我睡在一起。”

*paul*  
这人又开始大喊大叫的时候你正擦着你的头发，但这叫喊的内容让你收紧了发间的手指。  
他一定是脑袋烧晕了，所以开始说些胡话，但面对生病的John Lennon你不得不拿出十二分精神。因此你转向他，缓慢又谨慎地说：“呃，不，John，我大概不会和你一起睡…这里还有一张床，对不对？”  
房间陷入了死一样的寂静。  
不不不老天你不能拒绝生病的脆弱的John……你在说完最后一个音节的时候就后悔了，光是让他乖乖盖上棉被就……  
你突然脸红了。  
你想起几个小时前你执意要让他盖上被子，他嚷嚷着拒不服从，你好不容易几乎是在床上跟他打了一架才让他消停一会儿，但他抗拒着把一只脚伸在被子外面，然后又是一只手。你几乎咬牙切齿，但还算和颜悦色地说：“John，把你的手和脚都放进被子里，一样两只，以防你没有注意到。”然而这个混蛋瞪着他的两只眼睛在被子外面，声音闷闷地传来：“不！”  
你花了两秒控制住自己的怒气，又花了一秒搞清楚现在的状况。  
总之就是你做好了发型（其实也就是梳一梳），穿好了西装，下一秒就能站上舞台开始扫弦唱歌，但现在，你半个身子扑在床上，丝毫不管西装会不会被弄皱，只是毫不示弱地瞪着被子下那个同样瞪着你的人，并努力压制他不安分的手和脚。  
好吧，Paul，好吧，迅速地解决这个发小孩子脾气的John对你来说不是什么难事，早就习惯了，是不是？  
“听我说，Johnny，现在你安顿好你自己，然后我就能迅速地把那该死的表演解决，然后我就能立刻回来，明白了吗？”  
这人皱着眉头，但好歹情绪软化了一些。你轻轻叹了口气，是的，没有比照顾生病的John更挑战耐心的事了，但这事总归得你去做，总归……  
等等，你猛的发现你们离得那么近，以至于你能看清他因为生病的疲惫而轻轻颤动的睫毛——顽劣的孩子在这一刻变得也十分脆弱，那些挑衅的举动也仅仅只是来源于对生病的不满。你想，如果可以再近一点，再近一点…我就可以吻住他……  
你轻轻吻在了他因为你突如其来的靠近而微微闭合的眼睛上，他的睫毛刷过你的嘴唇，有一种羽毛挠过心底的轻柔感，你的心脏因为这触感而紧缩了一下。然后你有点慌忙地退开了，做出一副这完全不是一件大事的样子，就好像你们平常没事就这么亲对方的眼睛来增进兄弟情谊一样。  
“一只手或脚都不准拿出来。”你（好像很）强硬地说，拍了拍自己的西装，而那人只是鬼鬼祟祟地翻了个身，把脸埋进被子里去了。  
天，希望他烧得忘掉这件事。  
但你忘不掉。整场演出你都想着这个。生病的挫败的小孩子John Lennon，笑容还是从你嘴角漏了出来，那个落在眼睛上的吻，你真想顺着吻下去，一点点直到吻在他的嘴上，好让他一句刻薄挑衅的话都说不出来，或者继续往下……够了，至少唱完这场，行吗？  
总算结束了。你挂着完美的Paul式的甜美笑容，推开迎面而来的一只只酒杯，把自己从嘈杂的舞池里解救了出来。你不想要这些东西，你想立刻回去，回到John身边……听起来有点基佬是不是？但你不能否认你的确是这么想的。  
你告诉George你会处理好生病的Lennon以及其他与他相关的鸟事，然后你关上了门。很好，某人一动不动地蜷在被子里，没有一只手或脚在外面，你十分满意。  
但你好像把他弄醒了，然后他开始大吼大叫，然后你说服他你得去洗澡，再然后……他就命令你上床和他一起睡觉。  
然后你拒绝了，谨慎又缓慢，但还是拒绝了。  
因为，毕竟，不是还有另一张床…吗？为什么要进展那么快？不对，什么进展？  
但是在这世界上没有比拒绝一个因为发着烧而裹在被子里可怜兮兮的John Lennon更令人心碎的事了。因为当他的傻笑逐渐消失，取而代之的是眼眶里不知道究竟从何而来的眼泪（老天那真的是眼泪吗）的时候，你听到了自己胸腔里传来碎裂的声音。  
没有犹豫地，你立刻朝他走过去，“嘿，我这就过来了，John，去他妈的另一张床。”喔，你的心又完整了，甜蜜又完整。  
他朝那边稍微挪了挪，尽量在这张小得可怕的床上腾出容纳另一个二十多岁小伙子的空间。  
你就着体恤和裤衩躺了上去，掀开被子盖住自己，老天，这感觉就像睡在地狱里一样热，因为John Lennon，这个可怕的热源，就像地狱之火一样熊熊燃烧。  
然后这个地狱火种还一直往你背后靠，直到紧紧贴住你的后背，而你心如擂鼓。  
“…John？”你试探性地喊了一句，声音里满是不确定。  
“Paul.”小小的声音从背后传过来。  
“感觉还好？”  
“很好。再好不过了，没有假的小熊软糖的话。我猜我要睡着了……”  
“什么假的小熊软糖？”  
“…………”  
噢，听起来有人已经睡着了。你想要转过身去看看他睡着的样子，毕竟…还有一个吻抓着你的心呢。你在尽量不做出大的动作而吵醒他或让自己摔下去的情况下慢慢地翻了个身，直到你和他面对面而他的眉头正可爱地皱起。  
应该再慢一点轻一点的，你想着，又靠近了一点点。你就这么盯了一会儿他的睫毛，直到他断断续续呼出的热气熏红了你的脸。  
你感到有些疲惫，你也确实需要一些睡眠。因此你又盯着他看了一会儿，轻轻地在他那奇特又好看的鼻梁上落下一吻，这个场面有点变态但你这会儿好像有点沉迷其中。然后亲亲前额的头发。也许再亲亲睫毛。  
在你意识到之前你的视线已经落到他在睡梦中也抿着的薄薄的嘴唇上。  
呃，好吧，你对John Lennon缴械投降了，你就真的有那么想吻他！  
所以你这么做了，把你的嘴唇印上他的，留恋了那一阵柔软的触感，再退开来；你的心简直雀跃不已，好像也不在乎是不是有地狱业火把你燃烧了。  
然后你抵上他的额头，闭上双眼，也沉入了梦乡。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读w


End file.
